justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Carmen (Overture)
|artist = (The Just Dance Orchestra) |year = 1875 ( ) |mode = Duet |dg = / |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |nowc = Carmen |audio = |pictos = 68 |kcal = 15.6 |dura = 2:20}}"Carmen (Overture)", composed by and performed by The Just Dance Orchestra, is featured on and . In the game, the title is spelled in French as "Carmen (Ouverture)". Appearance of the Dancer P1 P1 wears a traditional suit of lights. This consists of a small blue jacket with two golden strips on both sleeves and two black strips on the front. Under that, he wears a bright yellow shirt. His pants are blue with a big golden strip along his legs and a black strip on his hips. He has black shoes with bright yellow socks. On his head, he wears a traditional montera hat that has a golden stripe. P2 Similar to P1, P2 wears a traditional suit of lights. This consists of a small red jacket with two golden strips on both sleeves and two black strips on the front. Under that, he wears a bright yellow shirt. His pants are red with a big golden strip along his legs a black strip on his hips. He has black shoes with bright yellow socks. On his head, he wears a traditional montera hat that has a golden stripe. He has a small beard on his chin. Carmen coach 1.png|P1 Carmen coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is a pop-up stadium with pop-up cows adorned with flowers in each open panel of the walls. There is a sun in front of a clear sky. During a certain part of the song, it becomes night time and stars fall from the sky, and the dancers have spotlights on them. There are roses falling from the sky at one point in the night time scene. Gold Moves There are 3''' '''Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your left hand on your jacket and your right hand diagonally above your head while looking at your right hand '''Gold Move 3: * P1: Leaning to the left, place your right hand on your hip and point your left hand diagonally into the air. * P2: Leaning to the right, place your left hand on your hip and point your right hand diagonally into the air. Carmen gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Carmen gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * Along with In the Hall of the Pixel King, Carmen (Ouverture) is the third piece of classical music in the series, after Hungarian Dance No. 5 and William Tell Overture. * justdanceGB titles the preview for Carmen (Overture), using the French word for "overture", as Carmen (Ouverture).https://web.archive.org/watch?v=IYhcpQEHit8 * In both the US and UK preview of the gameplay, the only scoring marks that appear are "OK" and "GOOD". * During early promotion for the game and before this song was officially confirmed, the coaches palettes were swapped, with P1 s outfit being red and vice versa. * The bit of music starting at 1:10, is known as the Toreador March. * Carmen (Overture), along with In the Hall of the Pixel King, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Love Ward, and the Alternate for Bubble Pop!, was originally planned to be included in Kids Mode. However, it was removed for unknown reasons. * The album coach texture can be found in the demo files of . Gallery Game Files Carmen Cover Generic.png|''Carmen (Overture)'' Carmen cover phone kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) Carmen cover albumcoach.png| album coach Carmen banner bkg.png| menu banner Carmen cover albumbkg.png| album background Carmen p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Carmen p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Carmen pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Carmen menu.png|''Carmen (Overture)'' on the menu Carmen load.png| loading screen Carmen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Carmen kissingstrangersalt wakawaka jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) and Kissing Strangers s Charleston Version) Beta Elements Just Dance 2018 - Unknown Toreros Duo.jpg|Beta version (default pictogram colors and swapped outfit colors) Others Carmen thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Carmen thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Bizet - Carmen - Overture Carmen (Overture) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Carmen (Overture) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Carmen (Overture) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Carmen (Overture) - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Classical Music Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Removed from Kids Mode